<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please return these Foundlings (I have some concerns) by Maggie_GoldenStar1530</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758261">Please return these Foundlings (I have some concerns)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/pseuds/Maggie_GoldenStar1530'>Maggie_GoldenStar1530</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Relationship, Adopted Children, Clone Wars, Epistolary, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, government bureaucracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/pseuds/Maggie_GoldenStar1530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Sir:</p><p>It has come to our attention that you have in your custody several children taken from the battle of Krios. Please return custody of these children to the Galactic Republic so that we may find suitable homes for them.</p><p>Thank you, </p><p>Tobarno Stahack<br/>Child Protective Services<br/>Galactic Republic  </p><p>A beleaguered Child Protective Services officer has some concerns about the Foundlings picked up after a battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please return these Foundlings (I have some concerns)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Sir:</em>
</p><p>It has come to our attention that you have in your custody several children taken from the battle of Krios. Please return custody of these children to the Galactic Republic so that we may find suitable homes for them.</p><p>Thank you, </p><p><em>Tobarno Stahack</em><br/>
<em>Child Protective Services</em><br/>
<em>Galactic Republic </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Sir:</em>
</p><p>Per my letter of last week, I again ask you to return custody of the children from Krios. It is imperative that we find if these children had families that they should be returned to. In these times of war and chaos, it is far too easy for things to slip between the cracks, and we are stretched thin. Please send us a list of names so that we may begin finding placements as soon as possible. </p><p>Thank you, </p><p>
  <em>Tobarno Stahack</em><br/>
<em>Child Protective Services</em><br/>
<em>Galactic Republic  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stahack:</em>
</p><p>These Foundlings have homes. </p><p>
  <em>Njerr Brid</em><br/>
<em>Ba’jurir Al’verde </em><br/>
<em>Concordia</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Brid,</em>
</p><p>With all due respect, no they do not. We must go through proper procedures. They must be processed and have their identities verified and families traced, and if they do not have families available, all effort will be made to place these children with foster parents of the appropriate culture. </p><p>Please send me that list immediately.  </p><p>
  <em>Tobarno Stahack</em><br/>
<em>Child Protective Services</em><br/>
<em>Galactic Republic  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stahack:</em>
</p><p>We already searched for living family for these Foundlings. If you bothered to investigate, you will have found that we were able to place twelve (12) with their relatives.  </p><p>I repeat. These Foundlings have homes. Stop writing to us. </p><p>
  <em>Njerr Brid</em><br/>
<em>Ba’jurir Al’verde </em><br/>
<em>Concordia</em>
</p><p>P.S. The "appropriate culture" got these Foundlings placed in the middle of a war zone without the means to defend themselves in the first place, so forgive me if I don't give a shit about your appropriate culture. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Brid:</em>
</p><p>This is unacceptable. We have resources you do not. If you do not send me a list of names and identification codes, I will be forced to send a Jedi to get it.  </p><p>
  <em>Tobarno Stahack</em><br/>
<em>Child Protective Services</em><br/>
<em>Galactic Republic  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stahack:</em>
</p><p>I would like to see you try.  </p><p>
  <em>Njerr Brid</em><br/>
<em>Ba’jurir Al’verde </em><br/>
<em>Concordia </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stahack: </em>
</p><p>It has been brought to my attention that perhaps <em> perhaps </em> I have been too hasty in my dismissal. My Captain would like to extend to you an invitation to perform a site visit and see for yourself that the Foundlings are well-cared for. </p><p>We will send a ship to meet you in the neutral Yavin system, and you will see that we have this situation well in hand and do not need any so-called assistance from the Republic, which really is too busy to worry about us anyway.</p><p>
  <em>Njerr Brid</em><br/>
<em>Ba’jurir Al’verde </em><br/>
<em>Concordia</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Senator Bail Organa: </em>
</p><p>After my site visit on Concordia, I have to express my mild concern with the situation the war orphans have found themselves in. It is not just a handful of children from Krios- I saw what appears to be hundreds of children that had been taken from war zones.  </p><p>Physically, at least, they seem well-cared for. They told me, without hesitation, that there was plenty of food (though some of them indicated that it was “weird” and I have to agree with them. The spice level was far higher than what I am accustomed to). They were being clothed and educated, and the housing was adequate. </p><p>The children appear to be happy and healthy, it’s just that there are so many, which is my main cause for concern. </p><p>I also cannot escape the feeling that there is some things they didn’t allow me to see, but based on what I did observe, if we accept that the Mandalorians are telling the truth about confirming that their Foundlings (as they call them) have no living relatives, then they are as well-placed as anywhere we can find.  </p><p>
  <em>Tobarno Stahack</em><br/>
<em>Child Protective Services</em><br/>
<em>Galactic Republic  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stahack:</em>
</p><p>I have been informed that as you seem to be a reasonable sort, I am to extend you the courtesy of a site visit whenever you wish. </p><p>
  <em>Njerr Brid</em><br/>
<em>Ba’jurir Al’verde </em><br/>
<em>Concordia</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brid: </em>
</p><p>I am<em> deeply troubled </em>by what I saw during my site visit today! How can you possibly give children who just learned how to walk a toy blaster? And the wrestling! One child proudly told me that he’d broken three other children's arms while sparring!  </p><p>
  <em>Stahack</em>
</p><p>PS: This is not an official communication. I’m just CONCERNED.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Stahack:</em>
</p><p>We can’t give a blaster to the Foundlings who can’t walk yet. Their hands are busy. </p><p>And the ones with the broken arms will either learn how to be better, or they’ll go do something else. This is how warriors are made. </p><p>
  <em>Brid</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brid:</em>
</p><p>Oh my GOD.</p><p>
  <em>Stahack</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Stahack: </em>
</p><p>Relax. They don’t get a real blaster until they’re ten or so. </p><p>
  <em>Brid</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brid:</em>
</p><p>You are making me pull out my hair. </p><p>
  <em>Stahack</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>S:</em>
</p><p>If you wore a helmet, no one can see your hair. Just saying.</p><p>
  <em>B</em>
</p><p>PS: Want to have dinner later?  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Brid:  </em>
</p><p>Are you… asking me on a date? Do Mandalorians date?</p><p>
  <em><strike> S </strike> Tobarno</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strike> S </strike> Tobarno:</em>
</p><p>Uh.</p><p>
  <em>Brid</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>B:</em>
</p><p>Next time I’m around, sure. That would be great.</p><p>
  <em>Tobarno</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Dear Mr Brid: </em> </p><p>I regret to inform you that I have been terminated from my position with Child Protective Services with the Galactic Republic. Future communications on this subject will come from Chrchr Haitro.  </p><p>
  <em>Tobarno Stahack</em><br/>
<em>Child Protective Services</em><br/>
<em>Galactic Republic  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>T: </em>
</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>
  <em>B</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>B:  </em>
</p><p>Sorry it took so long to reply, but they decided I was too "emotionally involved" with the Mandalorian issue so they fired me. Chrchr is an uptight asshole, and no, I don’t know how to pronounce their name, either. Just ignore them.  </p><p>
  <em>Tobarno</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>T: </em>
</p><p>So they won’t threaten to send a Jedi to get our Foundlings?</p><p>
  <em>B</em>
</p><p>PS: Where should I pick you up? You still owe me dinner. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>B: </em>
</p><p>I was never going to do that. They’re too busy with this fucking war. </p><p>Rumor has it that there’s going to be an attack very soon on Cato Neimoidia, and the civilian population is… large. </p><p>I’ll meet you there.</p><p>
  <em>T</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>